Choosing Clocks
by NekoSerendipity
Summary: Touya thinks he'll never fall in love again until he meets a girl whom he finds himself falling for... One problem: She's his student. Warning: SAPPY!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Touya, or any of the songs in this fic. Clocks is by Coldplay in particular. I don't own the idea of Touya being a teacher, either. Don't kill me if this is familiar, I know it's a frequently used subject, but I couldn't help but write a story about a song and a subject that I absolutely adore.  
  
Choosing Clocks Chapter 1  
  
AN: Wowee, it's my second fanfic! I feel so accomplished. I was inspired to write this story by the song Clocks by Coldplay. I owe a HUGE thanks to Coldplay for writing the song, so thanks guys, I luv you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Lauren yawned for and checked over the contents of her bags for what seemed like the zillionth time. She zipped her fleece up to her neck and curled her feet underneath herself. The airport was silent except for flight announcements and snoring people. She checked her watch, turning her wrist over mechanically. ~It's not time for the plane to get here yet.~She reached into her bag and pulled out her CD player. A photograph tumbled out after it and she picked it up gently and set it in her lap. She put her headphones on and turned on the CD.  
  
The photograph was a picture of a lake with mountains in the background. Lauren looked at the photograph with her eyes partially closed, and as Coldplay began to soothe her senses she closed her eyes. Sleep came easily to her exhausted body. She had been overworked with exams and other school projects for the past few weeks.  
  
"Flight 333 to Tokyo boarding first class seats 1-24," an agent said over the PA system.  
  
The agent's voice cut through Lauren's sleepy senses and she stood up. Her CD had ended, so she packed it back into her bag. She gave the woman her ticket and boarded the plane through the long gate extension. She stowed her big bag overhead and slid her handbag under the seat. She sat down in the large, comfy, first class seat by the window and peered out.  
  
The sky was clear with a few stars shining down. The lights from the airport blotted most of the stars out.  
  
Lauren turned back to see who was sitting next to her. It was a young woman, younger than she was. She had shoulder-length milk chocolate colored hair and vibrant green eyes.  
  
"Konbanwa, miss," Lauren greeted with a smile. She brushed her own long dark brown ponytail off of her shoulder.  
  
The girl turned and grinned as well. "Konbanwa, how are you?"  
  
Lauren yawned. "Oi, tired as you can tell. I hate these red eye flights."  
  
"Oh, me too! They mess up my schedule. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, by the way."  
  
"I'm Nyann Lauren. It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san."  
  
Sakura cocked her head. "Your name sounds American, but you don't seem to have an accent. Have you lived in Japan for long?"  
  
Lauren jumped when the plane began to move, but recovered quickly. "Well, I lived in England until I was thirteen and then I moved to Japan, so I've been living here for. Five years, I believe. It seems longer when I think about it."  
  
"Y-you lived in England?" Sakura's thoughts jumped to Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi, and Kaho. ~I can't assume that everybody from England is magical.~  
  
Lauren was silent for a moment. Sakura wasn't sure if she had heard the question. "Yes," she finally replied. ~Where have I heard that name Kinomoto before? I feel like her name should be important to me for some reason.~  
  
Sakura and Lauren slept for a little while, but when it was morning they began to talk again. Sakura learned that Lauren was a student studying writing and music. She had just graduated from high school and was moving on to college. She was actually going to look at the colleges that she had been accepted into to decide where she would go.  
  
"You remind me of my friend Daidouji Tomoyo. We're in high school now, and the school choir is very talented." Sakura toyed with her bangs.  
  
"Oh? That's cool. But I'm wondering, why is it that you are going to Tokyo?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Well, I guess I came to visit my brother. He's going through a difficult time right now and I thought he could use some moral support."  
  
Lauren smiled. "That's so kind of you! I'm sure your brother loves you very much."  
  
***  
  
It was night again by the time Lauren reached the hotel she was going to stay in. She had gone to Tokyo University to talk to a few teachers but decided that it wasn't for her. She then spent the rest of the day deciding which college she would visit next.  
  
"What are you going to do with yourself?" She asked her image in the mirror in the bathroom. She went back to her futon and turned out the lights.  
  
Her phone rang in the middle of the night, jolting her out of a restless sleep. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey pumpkin, what's cooking?"  
  
"Okaa-san! It's the middle of the night here, thank you!" Lauren rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital clock on the table. It read 3:00AM.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that. Er, I just wanted to call you about some college info." Lauren's mother waited for her to respond.  
  
"Fine, go ahead, but make is quick. I checked out Tokyo U today, but it's too busy for me. I wouldn't want to have to live in the city." Lauren turned on a light and took a swig of water from one of her bottles.  
  
"Well, don't kill me for doing this, but. I talked to Randai-sensei at Jojo Tech (a/n: jojo-teki means lyrics, so this is a parody of that) and he said he'd give you a full scholarship if you decide to go there. Remember that it's a great school with a wonderful writing and music program! It's really rural, too, ne?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you so much Kaa-san!"  
  
"No problem. So get your butt off of that futon and go there!"  
  
"Er, one problem, mum." Lauren scratched her head.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's the middle of the night." Lauren heard her mom fall over. 


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Touya, or any of the songs in this fic. Clocks is by Coldplay in particular. I don't own the idea of Touya being a teacher, either. Lauren is mine (cuz she's me) and so is Sandi, Mrs. Reynolds (who is actually my music teacher), Hanka-sensei, and um. The other people who aren't CLAMP's. Oh, the book Choices is random; it's not anything by anybody I know.  
  
Choosing Clocks: Chapter 1  
  
AN: Finally I'm getting the second chapter up! I've been sitting around and typing ALL day. It's fun! I feel very very very accomplished. Well, enjoy! This chappie will probably be MUCH more interesting than the last. I hope.  
  
Monday  
  
Lauren finished unpacking her last pair of pants and folded up her bag. She looked around the small dorm room and sighed with happiness. ~I finally belong to a university!~  
  
"Hayaku, Nyann-san, class starts in a minute!" Sandi, Lauren's room mate, called. "Hanka-sensei said I should show you to the Literature building." She beckoned.  
  
"Arigato!" Lauren grabbed her books and followed Sandi down a flight of stairs and out of the building.  
  
It was a sunny day, and the warm winds were high. Students swarmed around the courtyard. Lauren was awed once again by the beauty of the campus.  
  
"Watch out," Sandi muttered. She pointed to a boy. "He's the biggest pervert on campus. Girls' skirts get caught in mysterious updrafts when he's around."  
  
Lauren blushed and giggled, glancing down at the short pleated skirt she was wearing. "I'd better be careful, then."  
  
Sandi quickly delivered Lauren to the Literature room and hurried off to her own class.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, Nyann-san. I'm Hanka, the assistant principal to this college. Your Literature/Writing teacher is Reynolds-sensei. Call me if you need anything!" He left with a wave.  
  
Reynolds-sensei was an older woman with very short brown hair and kind eyes. "You may sit over there next to Kigo Ekicho."  
  
Lauren nodded and slid into the seat.  
  
"This is only the second day of this term, so you won't be too lost in what we're doing. I'm just going to pass out the book that we are going to be reading for awhile." Reynolds-sensei picked up a stack of books and began to pass them out.  
  
Lauren looked at the title. "Choices," she read to herself quietly.  
  
"It's a story about the choices of one girl and how they affected her life and the life of the man she loved. A lot of you may thing that it's another one of those pointless romances, but it definitely isn't. This book has messages that really make you think. I'd like you to read the first two chapters and write about something that's surprised you in two paragraphs. I know this is your first of second day, so I'm sorry if I'm coming on too hard with homework. Well, I have nothing more to say, so. Class dismissed."  
  
Lauren picked up her books and headed to Science, and then to Math. She didn't get to actually start the book until lkunch, even though it had been beckoning to her all day. She was ensnared by the first sentence as she read it while taking a bite of her sandwich. "I never thought I would fall in love again after I had been hurt so badly, and it was even more surprising to me that it was a forbidden love," she read quietly. "Sounds like Romeo and Juliet," she scoffed, but nevertheless she kept reading until the end of the second chapter.  
  
"Lauren!" Sandi called for what must have been at least the sixth time.  
  
Lauren's head snapped up and she closed the book. "What?"  
  
"You're going to miss your next class! You already missed last class!"  
  
"Oh, shoot!" Lauren exclaimed. She threw away the rest of her untouched food and hurried off to class.  
  
***  
  
"Agh, this is so difficult," Lauren complained, tilting her desk chair back and chewing on her pencil.  
  
"What homework are you working on?" Sandi asked from across the dorm room. "Math?"  
  
"No, I don't have any math. It's Literature. We have to write about something that surprised us about the book. Or the first two chapters, at least. The thing is, I wasn't surprised as much as I was amazed. The amount of feeling that Sandra has for her teacher is amazing. I can just feel her sadness when she struggles to keep her emotions under control."  
  
"Mm," Sandi said distractedly. She had spotted her boyfriend.  
  
Lauren sighed and left to go for a walk. "I need to think," she told unhearing ears. She sat down on a bench under a tree and looked up at the moonless sky. The wind stirred her hair and on unexpected tear rolled down her cheek. ~Sandi and her boyfriend reminded me that I am alone. But in the end everybody is alone, aren't they?~ She stood up and strolled towards the building that housed the music room. Lights were on, and she heard music coming from within. She went inside to investigate.  
  
The door to the piano room was open a crack and she peered in. Nobody was inside, but a CD was playing. Lauren recognized it as the Shrek soundtrack. She turned it to the theme song and closed her eyes as the music surrounded her. As music always did, it began to lift her soul and helped her forget all about her troubles and worries. "There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me, you're the home my heart search for so long. It is you I have loved, all along," Lauren sang with the song, her eyes still closed, her hands resting on the windowsill.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, there was someone watching her. He was standing in the doorway, his head resting against the frame and his mouth open in surprise. When the song was over he brushed his shiny dark brown hair out of his eyes.  
  
Lauren shut off the CD and let her finger slide from the button. She continued to look out the window.  
  
"You sing very well," the man remarked in a deep voice.  
  
Lauren jumped and whirled around, blushing furiously. "I-I didn't know anybody was here." ~Judging from his suit he looks like a teacher.~  
  
The man's face was straight and emotionless. "I'm sorry to startle you. I just went to get something in the auditorium and when I cam back you were here."  
  
Lauren's blush spread. "I'm so sorry to intrude. I guess I got caught up in the music."  
  
"That happens quite a bit to me, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, miss.?"  
  
"Nyann, Nyann Lauren." Lauren stumbled over her words. ~What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous?~  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Touya." He looked at her closely. "For some reason I feel as if I should know you."  
  
Lauren's heart caught in her throat. "Are you Sakura's brother, by any chance?"  
  
Touya jumped. "Y-yes, why? How do you know her?"  
  
"I sat next to her on the plane on the way here. She told me she was coming to see you because." Lauren stopped and swallowed. "Er, anyway."  
  
"It's a small world, isn't it?" He smiled and motioned for her to sit down in a chair. "Why did you come into the building?" He went to a small fridge in the corner and took out two iced teas. He handed one to Lauren.  
  
Lauren leaned back in her chair. "I just needed to think about my Literature homework so I went for a walk. I got caught up in my own dazings, though. I was thinking about my singleness." She suddenly blushed again. "Oh, sorry, that was uncalled for. I was thinking out loud."  
  
Touya hid his smile, but Lauren saw it. She snorted.  
  
"You find it funny that I let things slip?"  
  
"No, I'm smiling at the fact that you're so energetic even at this time of night. I'm usually dead asleep by now, but." He trailed off and looked out the window.  
  
Lauren wondered what he was looking at, but thought against asking. ~He looks so sad. I wonder what happened to him.~  
  
Touya was suddenly aware that Lauren was looking at him. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." He stood up. "I have to teach a class tomorrow morning, so I should get to bed."  
  
Lauren nodded and smiled slightly. "You do realize that I'm in your class tomorrow, right?"  
  
"You are? I hope you're as sane in the morning as you are at night. My other students are crazy."  
  
Lauren giggled. "I'm more sane in the day than I am at night. I think."  
  
Touya was close to laughing as well, Lauren was sure of it, but something that he suddenly remembered stopped him. "Well, come on, let's go." He began to shut off the lights.  
  
They left the building in silence, only uttering a quick goodbye before going back to their place of residence to sleep.  
  
~Touya is a decent man,~ Lauren thought as she drifted into sleep. ~He's not that much older than me, either.~ She internally whacked herself for thinking such things. ~That book must be getting into my mind.~  
  
AN: Yay, I hope you read this far! If you did, THANK YOU! Please r/r! 


	3. Tuesday and Wednesday

Disclaimer: I do not own Touya, Sakura, or any of the songs in this story. I DO own Lauren (seeing as she's me), Sandi, Mrs. Reynolds, and all of the other people who aren't CLAMP'S  
  
AN: Wow! I'm so excited! Another chapter! Wouldn't it be nice if other people were excited, too? Hah, I doubt it. Anyway, here's another one of my RANDOM fanfics!  
  
Tuesday  
  
It was a particularly cold and gloomy morning. The chorus students were a quiet and forlorn group as they waited for the sensei to get there.  
  
Lauren was excited for the class, for she absolutely loved to sing as well as listen to music. She was tired, however, and her unfinished Literature homework lingered in her mind.  
  
Touya walked in and waved to the class. Everyone sat down. "Well, all of you know the piece except for Lauren, so why don't you all practice it and I'll teach it to her." He waved her over. "Sorry to single you out, but the truth is. I want you to sing that Shrek song for me again."  
  
Lauren's heart jumped into her mouth and her face began to heat. ~Could he like me.? ~ "Just to you?"  
  
"Oh, no, the other teachers as well. You see, we're having a festival and I'm seeing who would be a good person to help me with the school's theme song." Touya's face remained straight, so Lauren couldn't try to read what he was thinking. He caught her glance and smiled slightly.  
  
Lauren felt her knees grow weak. Gosh, girl, he smiles and you crumple. What is up with that? You're really letting that book get to you. ~ "Choices," she muttered very quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Touya asked, turning around. "I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing." Lauren blushed and looked away. "It's irreverent."  
  
Touya nodded and led her through the door. They walked down the hall and into the piano room.  
  
Lauren was hesitant to go in first, so Touya gave her a little nudge in the back with his elbow. She responded by flicking his arm and walking into the room.  
  
Touya remained in the doorway, frozen in place. ~Whoah, boy, just because you touched her doesn't give you permission to go insane and think you like her. ~ He glanced over at Lauren who was talking to the other teachers. One of them handed her a piece of music and she dropped it. Touya was vaguely aware of the fact that she had to bend down to pick it up, but he didn't realize it fully until he caught his eyes wandering. He began to beat himself up inwardly. ~Since when was I a stupid pervert like that boy? Kami, why does she have to be so damn beautiful? ~  
  
"To-er- Kinomoto-sensei?" Lauren was looking at him. "I'm going to start singing now."  
  
"Oh, er, yes, go ahead." He sat down with the rest of the teachers, hoping that his blush wasn't showing.  
  
"Well, sing away!" One of the teachers said impatiently.  
  
Lauren nodded. "Right." She turned on the CD player and looked through the CDs. She found the one she was looking for and plopped it into the CD slot, flipping the play switch. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Touya. His expression was unreadable, but he winking slightly before she started singing. "Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away."  
  
~Oh kami, did I have to wink? ~ Touya swallowed. ~But it looked like she liked the wink! Kami, her voice is wonderful! ~  
  
When the song was over the room remained silent. Lauren flipped off the CD player and winced when someone spoke, thinking that he was going to insult her.  
  
"That was perfect," the man breathed. "No question about it, that's the girl for the song."  
  
Touya's expression brightened a bit. ~Am I a little bit too happy about being paired with her for this?~ "Okay, when should we start practicing?" He looked at Lauren.  
  
Lauren blushed and her heart skipped a beat. ~Time alone with Touya.~ Once again she whacked herself. ~Why should I care so much? I'm a little too happy about this, aren't I?~ "Well, we need to come up with a song, right?"  
  
"Yes. Why don't you two meet after school today and you can figure out when else you'll meet." The other music teachers smiled and nodded.  
  
~Alone with-~ Touya chided himself for starting to think about those kinds of things. ~I've become such a hentai since.~  
  
Lauren saw Touya suddenly droop and he scratched his head in a way that made him look like he was tired and uncomfortable. ~Gee, I hope his sadness isn't MY fault.~  
  
After the teachers left, Touya sat down and put his head in his hands. He didn't seem to realize that Lauren was there.  
  
"Ano, Kinomoto-sensei?" Lauren was standing by the CD player. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Touya's head jerked up and he stood up. "Oh, gomen nasai, Nyann, I didn't realize you were here." ~Kuso, I hope she doesn't know that I was thinking about her.~  
  
"Oh." Lauren scuffed her foot. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, To-er- Kinomoto-sensei."  
  
Touya shook his head. "No, no, don't think I'm angry with you, it's just." ~I'm afraid if I spend anymore time with you I'll fall in love.~ "It's just that I was thinking about something painful in my past." ~Oh, great, go ahead and tell her about.~ "Yu. ki. to." He whispered.  
  
"Pardon?" Lauren looked at him strangely. "Are you okay, Touya-kun?"  
  
Touya suddenly began to laugh. "Watch your mouth, Lauren-chan." He left, still laughing.  
  
Lauren let go of her self-control and blushed her head off. ~Kuso wa, I called him Touya. Kusokusokusokusoksuoksuo.~ She whacked her forehead. ~Could I be any more CLUELESS?~ She went back for the rest of chorus and then went to Science and took out her frustrations on a frog.  
  
***  
  
Touya unlocked his apartment door and dropped his stuff on the floor. He turned on the radio and took some instant cup ramen out of the cupboard. He boiled the water, grabbed some chopsticks, and plopped down in front of the TV. After flipping through channels for fifteen minutes he turned if off. "They only play junk at this hour, anway." He reached for his book and began to read.  
  
Reading bored him, so he put the book down and stared at the celing. He could hear the rain starting to fall outside. "What the hell is wrong with me? Since when was I suddenly attracted to my students?" He rubbed his eyes. "It's illegal, too." He sighed. "What AM I getting myself into? I have to forget about her. Why didn't I go into teaching chemistry like my father wanted me to?"  
  
***  
  
Lauren sat up on her futon, staring at the phone. She didn't hear Sandi come in.  
  
"Lauren-chan, are you okay?" Sandi bent down to look at her.  
  
Lauren nodded and turned back to her homework.  
  
"Are you waiting for a boy to call?" Sandi teased.  
  
"No," Lauren replied flatly, re-reading her biology notes.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Sandi asked, concerned.  
  
Lauren shook her head. "No, no. I'm just caught up in my homework." ~Heh, that's not even close.~ Touya popped into her mind. ~Kuso wa, girl, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!~ She began to concentrate entirely on her homework.  
  
Wednesday  
  
The next morning was sunny and warm. Lauren didn't have any early morning classes, so she decided to go out for breakfast. She put on a knee length, full skirt and a tank top with her fleece on top for warmth. She gazed up into the leafy trees and let the warm light bathe her face. She began to hum a cheery song as she turned down the path towards town.  
  
Touya noticed her walking towards him and he steeled himself. ~ I am not interested in her, not interested, not interested.~  
  
"Ohayo, Kinomoto-sensei," Lauren waved with a smile, her heart speeding up at the sight of him. "What are you doing?" ~ Stupid question, girl, stupid question. Duh, he's going to teach his classes. ~  
  
Touya began to walk next to her. "I was going to get some breakfast but I needed to get a CD from the music room. I'm still looking for a good song."  
  
"Me too," Lauren replied with a sigh. "I just can't think of one." Suddenly an idea popped into her head. ~ Oh no you don't! Don't say it! ~ "Do you want to discuss it over breakfast? I know a good miso soup restaurant." ~ Yeah, like he cares. ~  
  
~ Oh yeah. Food. Hell yes, I'll go! ~ "Well, I have to get ready for my classes today."  
  
Lauren's face fell. "Well, okay, I should have known that. I'll see you later to talk about the song." ~ I should have known he wouldn't have wanted to have breakfast with me. I'm coming on too fast. He probably things I'm some perverted little kid. Wait, since when was I 'coming on' to him?~ She continued down the path, her shoulders drooping. ~ I'm such a baka! ~  
  
~ Why is she so sad about that? Is it possible that she could like me, too? Agh, what am I thinking, I don't like her! ~ Be brushed his hear out of his face and noticed that she had dropped something. He bent down and picked up the CD case. It didn't have a cover, but the CD on the inside said 'Coldplay.' He almost called for her, but he decided that it might be worth listening to.  
  
Lauren sat down at the table and ordered. She reached into her bag and rummaged around. "Funny, where did my CD go? Oh well, I probably left it at the dorm. Darn, it's a new CD that Sandi burned for me, too. I just love Coldplay!"  
  
AN: Phew, that was a lot of typing! My hands are sore now. Please review! 


	4. Thursday and Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own Touya, Sakura, or any of the songs in this story. I DO own Lauren (seeing as she's me), Sandi, Mrs. Reynolds, and all of the other people who aren't CLAMP'S  
  
A/N: Wahoo! Another chappie up! I wonder if anybody will bother to read this far. Oh well, thanks to white eternity for reviewing the first section! If more people review, thank you!  
  
Thursday  
  
"So, what do you all think about Choices so far?" Reynolds-sensei addressed the class, standing up by the white board. She called to Lauren.  
  
"It's amazing. It's hard to describe the feeling I get from it, but it's just. Just amazing!" Lauren sighed. ~Yeah, and I know how she feels. ~  
  
That afternoon Lauren headed to the music building. The shadows were lengthening, and a chilly wind was blowing. Most people were out eating dinner or doing homework, so the building was silent and deserted. Lauren made her way down the halls slowly, and as she neared the piano room, she heard a beautiful, flowing melody that slowly progressed down the scale. It was a waterfall of notes. Time seemed to stop around Lauren and she closed her eyes to listen to the melody.  
  
"Lights go out and I can't be saved-" the person played a wrong note and swore. "Agh, I just can't sing and play at the same time!"  
  
Lauren stood at the doorway and saw Touya sitting on the piano bench. Her eyes began to tear. A ray of light hit his glittering eyes and made him look rather majestic. "Tou. ya. kun." She whispered. Her heart flared within her chest and it came to her. The thing that surprised her about Choices was how the main character was able to contain her feelings. Lauren also realized that the girl was right about love. Love at first sight is possible. If you love them when you meet them it is a love that is meant to be.  
  
Touya blinked and turned around. He saw the tears in Lauren's eyes and his heart clenched. ~I hope it's not what I said earlier when she asked me for breakfast. ~ "You called my by my first name again," he said weakly, his heart reaching out to her.  
  
"That song." Lauren's eyes quivered. She remained in the doorway. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Clocks by Coldplay," Touya replied, hoping to break through the strange feeling in the air. "You dropped your CD-"  
  
"Play it again," Lauren told him.  
  
Touya shook his head. "I can't. it's too difficult."  
  
"Please, Touya-kun. Please play it again?" Lauren was begging now rather breathlessly from need. "Play it for me?" Her brain had disconnected from her mouth and her heart was speaking from within. She needed to hear that song again. When Touya hesitated, Lauren stepped forward and sat down next to him. "Onegai?"  
  
Touya shivered when Lauren's arm brushed against his. "Okay, but you have to promise me two things." He refused to look at her in the case that he would let his guard down and touch her beautiful face.  
  
"Yes?" Lauren asked quietly, hoping that Touya couldn't hear the rapid beating of her heart.  
  
"First, don't call me Touya." ~Oh, please call me Touya! ~ "It is disrespectful." ~Call me Touya, for god's sake! ~  
  
Lauren blushed. "I'm sorry, I guess my British and American habits are rubbing off on me." ~Oh shit, he doesn't feel the same way about me. And in America and England people call their teachers by their last names, anyway.~ She moved away from him so that they weren't sitting so close.  
  
~Why did she move away? ~ "Second of all, don't laugh if I mess up, ok?" ~Did I hurt her by telling her to call me by my last name? And don't people in England call their teachers by their last names? Does Lauren like me? ~  
  
Lauren nodded and leaned on her hand. "Go ahead," she said quietly.  
  
Touya looked at her deep, dark brown eyes, her long ponytail, her shapely body, and her soft skin and a shiver ran up his spine. ~Why am I responding to her like this? She's at least five years younger than I am.~ He brought his attention back to the piano and began to play again.  
  
Lauren closed her eyes and felt the music seem to lift her off the ground. Touya's voice swirled around her and her body began to shake with desire. When the song was over she let out the breath she had been holding. "It's beautiful."  
  
Touya looked at her closed eyes and her quivering body and took his hands off the keys. "It moves you that much? It moved me was well when I heard it." His eyes fell on her soft lips and, for the first time, wondered what it would be like to kiss her. ~Kissing Yuki always made me happy.~ Without knowing it, he found himself drifting towards her. He slid his arm around her waist and leaned in.  
  
Lauren's eyes fluttered open when she felt him touch her and she gasped in surprise. "Touya, what are you doing?"  
  
Touya suddenly came to his senses and he jumped up. ~Oh shit, she doesn't have a crush on me. ~  
  
Lauren's heart was racing faster than ever. ~H-he almost kissed me! ~ "Touya-kun." ~But for some reason I don't think he was meant to kiss me now. ~  
  
Touya opened his mouth to speak, but the woman music teacher, Miss Himea, walked in at that moment. "Oh, I see you guys are talking about the song. Why don't you check out some Beatles songs? Those are always nice."  
  
~Not quite talking about the song,~ Touya and Lauren thought to themselves.  
  
"Here," Himea said, plopping some CDs down. "These are the rest of our Beatles CDs. Have fun!" She left.  
  
Lauren swallowed. "That was close," she remarked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"We should call it a day, Nyann-san," Touya instructed. He began to walk out the door.  
  
"But Touya-"  
  
"It's Kinomoto to you, miss," Touya called over his shoulder, still walking down the hall. ~I feel so horrible. I don't want to walk away from her.~ His chest heaved with a big sigh. ~But I can't promote any relationship I might have with her, it's illegal. ~  
  
"Touya.?" A tear rolled down Lauren's cheek but she quickly wiped it away. ~Did I do something wrong? ~She looked down at the CD player and saw her Coldplay CD. ~I must have dropped it and he picked it up. ~She turned on Clocks and was swept away by the beauty of the song again.  
  
Lauren was but a shadow as she walked back to her dorm room. She did her homework like a zombie and ate a few crackers for dinner. On a whim she opened the college phone book. ~Should I call him? ~She found his number and reached for the phone. She hesitated a few moments. ~What could I lose? ~Everything, her mind told her, but she dialed the number anyway.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Touya answered on the second ring.  
  
"Touya-kun." It was all Lauren could choke out.  
  
Sandi, who was at the desk, began to eavesdrop.  
  
"L-Lauren, but you can't-"  
  
"Touya, please!" Lauren begged, not sure what she was begging for. All she knew was that Touya had tried to kiss her, so he must have SOME feelings for her.  
  
Touya sighed. ~God help me make the right choice! ~ "Lauren, you have to call me by my last name. You have to stop flirting with me."  
  
Lauren grabbed her head. "Do you hate me for this?"  
  
"No, no, Nyann-san, it's just. I don't love you." ~Yes I do. ~ "I can be friends with you, though." ~I want you. ~  
  
"Kinomoto-sensei." Tears quivered on the edges of Lauren's eyes.  
  
"Bye," Touya sighed. He hung up the phone.  
  
Lauren shut off the phone and dropped it. She couldn't stop the tears this time. They just came, pouring out of her eyes. She buried her head in her pillow and hugged her dog plushie.  
  
Sandi looked at Lauren sympathetically. "Teacher student relationships never work out."  
  
Lauren began to sob harder.  
  
"Whoops, wrong thing to say." Sandi went back to her homework, knowing that it was best for Lauren to cry it all out.  
  
Eventually Lauren fell asleep, her eyes puffy and red.  
  
Friday  
  
Science went well for Lauren the next morning. They were talking about birdcalls, which always satisfied her. Math was boring, as usual, and Lauren cursed the fact that it was mandatory.  
  
Yet, despite how well the day was going, English was a disaster. In one of the class readings they got to the part when Sandra and her teacher were breaking up. They were having troubles keeping their love a secret and they were thinking of calling the whole thing off.  
  
Lauren felt her tears coming back. Her heart was in pain and it seemed to slow with every word they read on. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Reynolds-sensei, I don't fell well, may I go to the bathroom?"  
  
Reynolds-sensei noticed that she had paled and that she was shaking. "Yes, go ahead." ~I hope she's ok. ~  
  
Lauren dropped her book to her desk and hurried to the bathroom. She burst into tears and slid down the wall into a sitting position. She buried her head in her arms and her whole body was wracked with sobs.  
  
When class was over, Reynolds-sensei went into the bathroom to look for Lauren to give her her books. She gasped when she saw her.  
  
Lauren heard Reynolds-sensei come in, but she didn't look up, for she was still crying.  
  
Reynolds-sensei sat down next to her and put her arm around Lauren. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I l-love h-him," Lauren murmured through her sobs. "I know I just met him, but my heart yearns for him." She hiccuped and blew her nose on a piece of paper towel. She wiped her cheeks.  
  
Reynolds-sensei smiled slightly. ~It's Touya who she loves, isn't it? ~ She had been watching Lauren carefully because she saw a unique intelligence in her. "Are you going to class?"  
  
Lauren and Reynolds-sensei stood up and Lauren splashed some cold water on her face. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for caring." She smiled a little bit. "I'll be going now." She left the building and went to get some lunch. After lunch she did a little homework in her dorm room.  
  
"What shall I wear to music?" She asked herself, tapping her chin. She finally decided on a black v-neck T-shirt and a pair of sky blue velour pants. She arrived along with everybody else and took her seat in the auditorium where the chorus practiced.  
  
Touya watched her come in and sit down. He missed the smile she usually gave him when she came in. He missed her voice whispering a quick "hi." He missed her flirting. He just plain missed everything about her. ~Just look at me. Just glance at me please.~  
  
Lauren had been looking over her music, but she seemed distracted. ~I can't look at him. It will just hurt me even more.~ But she couldn't help it. She looked up at Touya and saw his profile. He was talking to a student, and his head was tilted a little bit, showing off his perfect jaw. ~He's sexy, no doubt about it.~ She went back to looking at the music piece as more people arrived.  
  
They sang through a few songs, but nobody was really concentrating. Touya dismissed the class early.  
  
Lauren didn't want to leave Touya's company. She dawdled and walked really slowly.  
  
Touya was talking to another student, but he caught Lauren's arm when she walked by.  
  
Lauren was really surprised by this, but she didn't let it show. Instead she stood there quietly, pretending to be bored. Her heart was fluttering nervously.  
  
The student left and Touya waited to make sure everybody was gone before he spoke. "I want you to go up on stage to test out the microphone. Sing something, it doesn't matter which song." ~I have to act normal. ~ He led her up onto the stage and brought out a clip-on microphone. "Here, just put it on." He handed it to her.  
  
Lauren stared at it. "Not to sound stupid, but I don't know how to put this on." She blushed slightly.  
  
Touya took the microphone from her and untangled the wires, his face expressionless. "What song will you sing?"  
  
Lauren though for a moment. "A Beatles song, I guess."  
  
Touya reached forward and took the collar of Lauren's shirt between his fingers. The feel of her warm skin against his fingers made his senses tingle, but he pretended that it was nothing.  
  
~His hands are so gentle.~Lauren began to blush when she realized that Touya was only a centimeter away from touching her bra. "Um, Touya-"  
  
Touya jumped and his hand brushed her breast. His face reddened and he pulled his hands away. "Ok, it's on. I'll go to the back of the auditorium and I want you to sing." ~I can't believe I just touched her. God, that was really stupid of me.~ He practically ran off the stage, his 'emotions' (an: sorry, I couldn't help it!) running wild.  
  
An idea popped into Lauren's head and a smile grew on her face. "Love, love me do," she began to sing the Beatles song. "You know I love you, so please. Love me do." She sang on, watching Touya to see if his expression changed.  
  
Touya inhaled sharply. "Ok, ok, that's enough! The system works perfectly!"  
  
Lauren stopped and stood still, waiting for Touya to get to the stage.  
  
~Oh god, I can't hold myself any longer.~Touya took a deep breath to calm his pounding blood. "Go ahead and take off the microphone." He held out his hand.  
  
Lauren blinked at him innocently. "I still don't know how to do that."  
  
Touya began to tremble. "Lauren, kami kuso wa (god damn it), just take the kuso thing off!"  
  
Lauren winced and fumbled with the clasp. "Sorry, Kinomoto-sensei." ~Whoops, I went a little too far. ~ Lauren dropped the microphone and walked off stage, hurrying down the aisle.  
  
Touya clenched his hands and continued to take deep breaths. ~If I had to touch her one more time I would have gotten overly excited. If I wasn't already.~  
  
Lauren glanced back at Touya in the doorway. "Goodbye."  
  
Suddenly Touya began to sing. "Confusion never stops/ Closing walls and ticking clocks/ Gonna come back and take you home/ I could not stop the tune you now know, singin'." He trailed off.  
  
"Clocks again?" Lauren's voice echoed in the spacious room.  
  
Touya nodded. "Come here." ~Oh shit, don't go too far, boy. ~ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.  
  
Lauren didn't move. "You come to me."  
  
Touya nodded and hurried over. He handed her the paper.  
  
It was an address, Lauren noticed. "What is it?"  
  
"Shh, don't speak so loudly. It's my apartment address. Come there tomorrow morning. There aren't any classes since it will be Saturday." Touya nudged her out of the auditorium. "Don't tell anybody where you're going, ok?"  
  
"You say this because.? What are you going to do, murder me?" Lauren grinned.  
  
Touya whacked her head gently. "No, it's just students aren't allowed to go to their teachers' houses."  
  
"Good night," Lauren whispered, touching his arm.  
  
"Later," Touya muttered. ~I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at her. ~ 


	5. Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own Touya, Sakura, or any of the songs in this story. I DO own Lauren (seeing as she's me), Sandi, Mrs. Reynolds, Emilio, Trestena, and all of the other people who aren't CLAMP'S  
  
An: Hiya everybody! I'm back! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! ( I write all of this down in a notebook before I type it up, and I have over twenty pages of that stuff, so all I have to do is TYPE TYPE TYPE like a slave woman. Fun! (  
  
Saturday  
  
Lauren smoothed her short pleated skirt, v-neck tank top, and her ponytail. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching and knocked on the apartment door.  
  
"It's open," Touya's voice called from within.  
  
Lauren opened the door and went it. She dropped her purse in the corner and took off her shoes. "Good morning." She looked over at Touya. He was sitting on the couch in his jeans and a white T-shirt, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was wearing glasses and reading the newspaper.  
  
"You're earlier than I thought you'd be, Lauren-chan." He set down the newspaper and removed his glasses.  
  
"Sorry, but you said the morning so I figured around nine would be fine." Lauren kept standing, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just surprised. I wasn't sure if you'd come at all." Touya grinned and swung his legs off the couch.  
  
Lauren smiled. "I completely trust you not to do anything to me, and if you did I would kill you!"  
  
Touya snorted and got up. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, Touya-kun."  
  
"Why don't you sit down, then." Touya went to his kitchenette and put the teapot on. "I wanted to talk to you about." ~Oh god, should I tell her? Should I let it all out?~ ".the song."  
  
Lauren raised her eyebrows and sat down on the couch, resting her arms on the back of the couch. "Is that really it, Touya-kun?"  
  
Touya sighed and turned to look at her. "It isn't, you're right." He poured the boiling water into a cup and plopped a tea bag into it. "What do you. What do you feel about me?"  
  
Lauren's heart caught in her throat. "I, um." She turned to sit on the couch normally and looked at her lap. ~Should I tell him?~ "It's hard to say, Touya. But tell me, what is it that you think about me?"  
  
"I." Touya approached the couch and went around to face Lauren. "You. You drive me." He rested his hand on the back of the couch and leaned down to look into her eyes. "Quite wild." He smiled. "Do you want me to kiss you?"  
  
A smile began to grow on Lauren's face. "You don't just ask somebody that, Touya."  
  
"Mm, I've got a smart girl on my hands. Good answer, I wouldn't have kissed you anyway." Touya went back to get his tea. "Your turn." He leaned against the counter.  
  
Lauren leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "I've never cried over or liked anyone more, sensei. I shiver whenever you get close to me." She looked over at him and smiled. "You drive me wild as well." She got up and walked over to him. She reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck. He set down his tea and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Ano, Lauren-chan." Touya scratched his head. ~She has to know if we're going to go any further.~  
  
"Mm?" She shifted her hands to his waist. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I should tell you about Kaho and Yukito. As much as it's going to kill me." He sighed and led her over to the couch.  
  
Lauren sat down and stared at him expectantly. "Go on, I'm all ears."  
  
Touya sat down next to her. "I've been hurt quite badly twice. First by Kaho, who moved to England and broke up with me. I really loved her and it was a blow to me." He paused and looked at Lauren. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest?"  
  
Lauren nodded quietly and pressed into him, resting her head on his shoulder. ~Don't push me away, don't push me away, Touya!~ "It's ok, go on."  
  
Touya smiled at the fact that he didn't HAVE to move away, but immediately sobered again. "Well, when Sakura was collecting the- er, when she was younger I was friends with a boy named Tsukishiro Yukito. Foolishly I, um. I sort of fell in love with him." He swallowed and hurried on. "Later, though, I found out that I was only attracted to the magic in him. I. I told him how I felt and he said that he had never loved me at all. He became scared of me because he was just too uncomfortable around me. And I lost my best friend."  
  
Lauren could see that it was hard for him to talk about Yukito. "Touya-kun, you don't have to go on."  
  
Touya looked down at the top of her head. "You don't hate me and think that I'm weird and insane, do you?" ~Oh please oh please.~  
  
"Why would I? Yes, I'm surprised, but I understand that it hurts you a lot and I can be sympathetic to that. I like you a lot, Touya, I care about how you feel about things." Lauren sat up and yawned. "Sitting like this is making me tired, let's go do something."  
  
Touya stared at her with affection shining in his eyes. ~She doesn't hate me for liking a guy? I must be dreaming! She's not pushing herself away from me, or leaving.~ "We can't really be seen in public together because of certain stupid laws." Touya stood up.  
  
"Come on, Touya-kun!" Lauren protested. "Teachers and students have lunch together and socialize all the time!"  
  
"Mm, I guess you have a point." Touya thought for a moment. "Hey, let's go to the new CD store that just moved into the old bank. Maybe we can find some nice music to consider for the school song."  
  
Lauren stood up. "Perfect! Let's go." She laced her hand into his and smiled up at him.  
  
Touya blushed. "Don't do that." He took his hand away. "Not that I don't want you to."  
  
"I understand, Touya, don't worry about it!" She looked at Touya and laughed. "You're going like THAT?"  
  
Touya looked down at his ratty jeans and T-shirt. "Mm, good point. Hold on a second." He went into his room and came out wearing dark blue jeans and a shirt that said "Jo Jo Tech University Music Department" on it. He got his light blue windbreaker from the closet and grabbed his keys from the table. "Let's go."  
  
They stepped out into the hall and Touya locked the door behind them.  
  
"There is a school dance coming up," Lauren observed rather to herself.  
  
"I'm not going to be around," Touya said sadly. "I have to go to visit my father. I leave today and I won't get back until Tuesday night."  
  
Lauren shrugged. "I wasn't going to go to the dance anyway. It would torture me to see all of the people paired off."  
  
"Don't you consider." Touya trailed off. ~.Us a couple?~  
  
"What?"  
  
"N-nothing, it's irreverent." Touya watched his feet as they walked. "OH, come to think of it, Sakura-chan said she might stop here on Wednesday to visit. Do you think she could stay in your dorm with you?"  
  
"Sure," Lauren replied. "Touya, do you want to know about my family? It seems strange that I know so much about you but you don't now very much about me."  
  
Touya nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. We hardly know each other, really. I guess it's our love for music that brought us together." He looked around. "Don't tell anybody, but you are a very mature, smart girl. And you're so cheerful all the time. Well, most of the time. And yes, I have to admit to you that I think you are very pretty."  
  
With every word Touya said Lauren's face grew redder. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."  
  
Touya laughed and had to grab a hold of himself to keep from putting his arm around her. "So, tell me about your family."  
  
"Well, first of all there is my mother. She." Lauren looked up into the sky for a moment, her eyes narrowing, but she went on quickly. "She's really been a help to me. She's almost like my best friend. Both of us share everything with each other."  
  
"Oh." Touya's eyes quivered slightly.  
  
Lauren really wanted to put a hand on his shoulder and hold him right then. "I'm sorry, Kinomoto-sensei, I heard about your mother. Sakura-chan told me about her. We both told each other lots about ourselves on the plane ride. It was a long flight."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Touya said quietly. "Go on."  
  
Lauren seemed to be growing uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything about it to Touya. ~Ahg, this feeling. Damn, I don't want to leave Touya, but.~ "Well, my father works a lot to take care of the family so he's always travelling all over the place." A chill ran up her back and she clenched her hands. ~I can't ignore it anymore!~ "Touya-er- Kinomoto- sensei, I have to go now, I'm sorry. I, um, promised o-er- Reynolds-sensei that I would check out something for her."  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow. "Okay, see you later."  
  
Lauren thanked him and hurried off.  
  
~If only I still had my sixth sense. I have reasons to believe that Lauren has magic and she just sensed something.~ Touya sighed and continued on towards the CD store.  
  
Lauren hid behind a tree and closed her eyes. ~I DO sense some sort of evil magic. It's in the air.~ She reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace. The pendant was a golden musical note. She unclasped the necklace and closed her hand over the pendant. "Note of magic under the protection of the stars, break your seal of dormancy and come forth. I, Naru Suzu, command you under out contract. Release!" The note had been glowing and then it suddenly burst into a bright light. It grew into a staff. The staff was only about two and a half feet long with a glass orb at the top. Inside the orb was a quarter note with a sunburst around it. The staff was navy blue with a gold cap on the bottom.  
  
Touya stopped in his tracks and felt something pass through him. Suddenly it felt as if all his senses had been sharpened, and, to his surprise, he could sense a large source of magic. "My powers are back!" He turned and tried to find where the magic was coming from."  
  
Lauren reached up and pulled her hair scrunchie out. Her hair fell from its ponytail onto her shoulders, rippling like a river down to her waist. She clenched her wand in two hands and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to cloud over, and she could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.  
  
Something suddenly whipped by her, creating a tornado-strength wind. Sand from the ground stung her legs like pins. "Shield!" She yelled, bringing her staff down upon a card. The card was not a Clow card, but it was similar. This card had a picture of a shield on it, and around the shield there were bars of music. There was a border around the edge, and a plate on the bottom or the card read 'shield.' The back of the card had a magic circle on it.  
  
A bubble sprang up from the ground and surrounded Lauren, cutting off the wind and stinging sand. "Ow, the hurt." Lauren hopped around and inspected her legs for injuries. "Good, I'm not that hurt." She suddenly became serious again. "That was a demon for sure. A wind demon, I'm willing to guess."  
  
Touya was caught by the wind as well. He squinted his eyes but he wasn't able to move.  
  
Lauren ran over and brought him into her bubble. "Don't ask questions now."  
  
Touya nodded and watched Lauren think for awhile. ~She looks so pretty with her hair down. But it seems as if she's suddenly one of the most serious people in the world.~  
  
~How do I stop a wind demon?~ Lauren glanced at Touya and Clocks came into her mind. She hummed it absent-mindedly as she thought.  
  
"You could use time," Touya suggested quietly, stepping forward slightly.  
  
"I." Lauren looked at him. "I don't have enough magic. It would drain me."  
  
Touya walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Learn the words of my sister. "Zettai daijoubu dayo. Everything will definitely be all right." When Lauren looked uneasy, he put his other hand on her other shoulder. "I am here with you. Have faith."  
  
Lauren's face slowly grew happier. "Hai." She turned to face the wall of the shield. She held out her hand and touched it. The shield began to ripple outwards from her hand like water. When the whole shield was rippling, she stuck her staff through it and it disappeared.  
  
Touya came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, having to lean down slightly to do so. "Do it."  
  
"Card under jurisdiction of the moon lend your powers to the star of Naru Suzu." Lauren held out her hand.  
  
~Naru Suzu? But that's.~ Touya tightened his hold on Lauren's waist.  
  
"Time card come forth." A card appeared in Lauren's hand similar to the shield card but with a picture of a sundial on it. She threw it into the air and touched it with her staff. "Time!" Time stopped in a wave spreading outwards from them. Only Touya and Lauren were able to move. Lauren suddenly coughed a strident cough.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Touya held her tighter. (Are you okay?)  
  
"D-demon of the wind go back to the evil dimension from whence you came! Banish!" The frozen swirling wind suddenly took on a solid form and then exploded. "Time release," Lauren whispered. She stayed standing until the last thing was unfrozen and then she fell limp in Touya's arms. Her staff shrank back to the note pendant.  
  
Touya lifted her legs over one arm and somehow managed to pick up the pendant. He carried her back to his apartment using back roads so that nobody would see them. 


	6. Sunday and Such

Disclaimer: I don't own Touya, Sakura, or. Any songs. Umm. What else? I DO own Lauren, though.  
  
An: Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile! I've been doing other stuff. Mostly reading other fics instead of typing this one. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Lauren was first aware of warm, comfy, cotton sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and saw sky blue walls and a desk. She sat up groggily and brushed her long hair off of her shoulders. ~Where am I?~ She climbed out of the queen size bed and walked out of the bedroom. She saw the living room and kitchenette and knew where she was. She went into the bathroom and tidied up before going into the living room.  
  
Touya was sleeping on the couch. He was slightly curled up because his legs were so long, and his mouth was slightly open. Lauren smiled and pulled his covers up over his shoulders.  
  
It was a colder morning than it had been before, and Touya's apartment wasn't heated. Lauren went back into his room and got a shirt to put over her tank top. She went back into the kitchenette and put the kettle on the stove. She thought about what had happened the day before and realized something. "Touya?" ~Oh wait, he's asleep.~  
  
"Mmm?" Touya's voice drifted from the couch.  
  
"Oh, you're awake?" Lauren asked, startled.  
  
"Hai, I woke up when you adjusted my covers. What's wrong?"  
  
"Um, weren't you going to visit your father?" Lauren poured the boiling water into two teacups.  
  
Touya sat up with the blanket still around him. "I cancelled." He smoothed his messy hair and accepted a cup of tea from Lauren.  
  
Lauren sat down on the couch next to Touya and sipped her tea. "You didn't have to do that, Touya, I would have been okay."  
  
"I don't want to trust anybody with my baby," Touya murmured close to her ear. He brushed her hair out of her face with one tender gesture that made both of them shiver.  
  
"Touya-kun!" Lauren protested. "I'm not THAT helpless!"  
  
Touya set down his tea and put his arms around her. "I was worried about you." ~I hope I'm not coming on too much. I have to experiment, though.~  
  
Lauren set down her tea and curled up, leaning into Touya and putting her head on his chest. Touya rested his head on her head. "I'm sorry about yesterday when I sort of ran off to do my magic. I didn't mean to be so dismissive."  
  
"You gave me back my magic," Touya told her quietly.  
  
"What happened to it before?" Lauren shifted her head to look at him in his eyes.  
  
Touya pushed her head back onto his chest. "I gave it to Yukito so that he could support Yue. Yue, as you should know, is the guardian of the moon and he was living inside of Yukito."  
  
"A host body?" Lauren inquired, her knowledge of magic showing.  
  
"Exactly." Touya was silent for a moment. "Ano, speaking of host bodies..."  
  
Lauren sighed. "You want to know about Naru Suzu?"  
  
"Yes, wasn't she the legendary demoness of enchanting songs or something?"  
  
Lauren giggled. "Not quite. She was a legendary enchantress of captivating songs that could sing a demon into submission. My cards are a take off of the clow cards that came first, but they use invisible music spells that make up the magic. It's quite complex, actually."  
  
"Ah." Touya smiled. "But you still haven't answered my question. How are you connected to her?"  
  
"She was my great great great grandmother. I inherited her powers just like my mother did before me." Lauren stood up and brought the tea cups into the kitchen.  
  
"That's really cool." Touya rested his arms on the back of the cough. "Is that my shirt?"  
  
Lauren blushed. "Yes, I hope you don't mind... I was cold."  
  
"Of course it's okay, Lauren-chan. Are you still cold?"  
  
"Sort of..." Lauren put the cups in the sink.  
  
"Come here." Touya beckoned to her and she walked over. "Sit down."  
  
Lauren sat down and looked at him inquiringly. He pulled some of his cocoon of blankets out from under himself and put it around her. It was very warm from being up against him, and it had a soporific effect on Lauren.  
  
"Why did you bring me to your apartment?" Lauren asked sleepily, leaning against Touya.  
  
Touya snorted. "Think for a moment. How would it look if I brought an unconscious you to your dorm?"  
  
"Mm, good point." Lauren closed her eyes. ~I never dreamed that this would happen.~ "Hanyann..."  
  
"Shush, you sound like Sakura-chan." Touya stroked her head.  
  
The room was silent for five minutes while Lauren and Touya marveled over their luck.  
  
"I'm not a dog, Touya," Lauren broke the silence. "As much as I enjoy it, it just seems sort of strange to have you petting my head like that."  
  
Touya laughed out loud. It was the first time Lauren had heard him really laugh, and she was somewhat startled. "Sorry," Touya stopped laughing. "It's just the way you said it."  
  
Lauren looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, Touya-kun. I have homework to do. I haven't been getting much done lately." She stood up. "I'll see you... Let's see, on Tuesday, right? You have the day off tomorrow, ne?"  
  
"Yes, sadly, I do. I always go to the hospital on those days to entertain the cancer children." Touya followed her to the door.  
  
"Touya, you're so pure hearted!" Lauren smiled. ~He gets so involved and he's so incredibly kind!~  
  
"T-thank you..." Touya blushed. "I also play soccer with my friend on my days off. I miss playing it like I used to in high school." He decided to take a bit of a risk and he hugged her. He took her hand and opened it up, sliding the note pendant into it.  
  
Lauren looked down at her hand. "Oh, thank you very much, Touya!" She pulled him closer. "I don't ever want to let you go," she whispered.  
  
"Keep my shirt all day, then. With it you'll feel like I'm always by your side. And be careful, too. Watch out for demons and such because I won't be around to help you." ~I wish I could, though.~  
  
"I will."  
  
"And remember that we are regular student and teacher. We can't act differently in class on Tuesday."  
  
"Touya, you needn't worry so much. Don't worry your life away, it's not healthy." She reached up and played with his bangs.  
  
"I guess I'm just trying to reassure myself... It's difficult to keep myself under wraps when you're around." He slowly leaned down closer to her face. "And naturally I don't want some other guy to help you when you faint."  
  
Lauren giggled and stood on her tippy toes. "Should I make you wait or should I kiss you now?"  
  
Touya's heart had started to pound faster and he was quaking slightly. His eyes were partially closed. ~Please, please, please, please kiss me!~  
  
Lauren dropped back to her normal height and stepped out of Touya's arms. "Bye, see you on Tuesday!" She unlocked the door and left. ~I was too nervous to kiss him even though I really wanted to.... Kuso, at least I'm making him suffer a little bit.~  
  
Touya didn't move for a long time. ~So close but yet so far. Agh, Tuesday is so far away!~  
  
Monday  
  
The rest of Sunday and all of Monday dragged by for both Lauren and Touya. Lauren immersed herself in her studies and people were talking behind her back about how strangely she was acting.  
  
Sandi watched her working on Monday, wondering why it was that she was suddenly working so diligently.  
  
AN: Sorry that chappie was so short, but Tuesday is a LONG day for them! ^.~ 


	7. A Little Bit 'O Coffee

AN: Thanks to the few people who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I haven't updated this story in ages! Mwehehee... Fluff, fluff, pure marshmallow fluff! Oh, and if I've been saying a different last name for Lauren, don't mind me. Her last name is supposed to be Nyann.  
  
Disclaimer: Sakura, Touya, Yukito. Fujitaka. Tomoyo. etc, not mine! Lauren, Merlin (is he in this?), Trestena, Sandi MINE. Reynolds-sensei is herself. I do not own her, she is a real person who really influenced my life. Do not steal my loverly characters... If you do, I will be forced to set Luna after you. And believe me, that is bad. Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Tuesday dawned as another slightly cold, sunny day. The wind was tearing around in big gusts that tossed newspapers and other debris around in the air.  
  
Lauren enjoyed the feeling of the wind tossing her ponytail and tugging at her clothes, so she got up pretty early to walk to town to get some coffee. ~I wonder if any more demons will show up,~ she thought when she was walking back to chorus. ~Obviously the dimensional barrier has broken so that the demons can get through.~ A particularly strong gust of wind ripped through the campus and a few students lost their hats. ~This wind is being caused by the barrier breaking down even more, I can feel it.~  
  
Everyone took their seat in the auditorium and pulled out their music. Touya walked in looking rather rushed, disheveled, and sad.  
  
"Hah, it looks like Kinomoto-sensei didn't get much sleep last night. Maybe he and one of the young women teachers go it on last night!" someone close to Lauren whispered to the person next to him.  
  
Lauren clenched her fists and stared at Touya. He must have noticed the angry look on her face because he paused and gave her a questioning look. He realized that he was singling her out and went to the piano.  
  
"Okay, class, take out The Storm is Passing Over, please."  
  
***  
  
After class Lauren went over to Touya, who was tidying up the piles of music on top of the piano. They waited for everybody to leave before speaking.  
  
"Why were you so angry?" Touya inquired, leaning on the piano.  
  
"Oh, someone said something that annoyed me and I just happened to be looking at you right then." ~He looks so cute when he's tired.~ "Why were you so late this morning?" They started walking towards the door.  
  
Touya was silent for a moment. "I was up late thinking about something."  
  
~He's lying.~ "I would prefer it if you would tell me the truth, Kinomoto- sensei."  
  
~She's smart, I can't believe she noticed.~ "Ano... I kind of don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"I can respect that, but..." ~Is there some other girl who you like or something? Are you going to hurt me?~ Lauren was suddenly uneasy.  
  
"But...?" Touya stopped. "No, it doesn't have anything to do with another girl."  
  
"How did you know that I was thinking that?" Lauren half smiled.  
  
"It was written all over your cute little face, koi." He smiled and the ice was broken. "Anyway, are you up for a little snack?"  
  
Lauren nodded. "But first let me get something from my dorm. I'll meet you at the café so that it seems like a coincidence." Touya agreed and she ran across the courtyard into her dorm. She went up the stairs and went to her night table. She picked up her pendant. "I can't believe I forgot this! I feel as if I am going to need it today..."  
  
She traversed back downstairs and trekked to town.  
  
"Nyann-san!" Reynolds-sensei called from behind her. She caught up with Lauren. "Hey, what's up? You seem happier than you were before."  
  
Lauren nodded. "Yes, I am, thank you. I'm heading to the café in town for a snack."  
  
"So was I, what a coincidence!" Another blast of wind howled through the campus, causing Reynolds-sensei and Lauren to zip up their jackets.  
  
Lauren suddenly remembered something that somebody had once told her. ~Was it Touya? No, it must have been another teacher of mine... I just can't remember.~ "There is no such thing as a coincidence. There is only necessity." (a/n: Kaho said that)  
  
Giving Lauren a strange look, Reynolds-sensei commented, "That is a strange saying, where did you hear it?"  
  
Lauren watched her feet as they turned the corner and began to walk towards the café. "I don't know, it just came to mind."  
  
Stepping into the café, Lauren looked around for Touya.  
  
"Are you looking for somebody in particular?" Reynolds-sensei asked, glancing around as well.  
  
"Oh, um, no..." Lauren blushed. She didn't see Touya, so she got a table and sat down with Reynolds-sensei. "Would you like something to eat or drink, sensei? I'll buy it for you."  
  
"I'll have a decaf latte and a scone, please and thank you." With slow and precise movements, Reynolds-sensei placed her jacket on the back of her chair.  
  
Nodding, Lauren got into line to order the food. She gazed around the little café. It was cozy and warm, with window seats and homey wooden tables. The large glass display at the counter held scrumptious pastries. On the back wall was a list of food, drinks, and sizes. Most of the café, however, consisted of shelves of used books in every category one could think of.  
  
"May I help you?" a guy at the counter asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll have a cup of green tea, a poppy seed muffin, a decaf latte, and a plain scone please."  
  
The price of the food popped up as if by magic on the screen attached to the cash register and the man got the pastries from the glass display. "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
Lauren opened her mouth to say no, but she was interrupted.  
  
"A blueberry muffin and a small hazelnut coffee, please," a deep voice that Lauren immediately recognized told the person at the counter.  
  
"Kinomoto-sensei!" Lauren beamed at him. "I'm expecting you to pay now."  
  
Touya sighed. "I guess I asked for it..." He pulled out his wallet. "You use me, Nyann-san. Aren't you supposed to respect your teachers?" He was teasing, and Lauren knew it. Touya paid for everything and they went back to the table to sit down.  
  
"Good morning, Kinomoto-san," Reynolds-sensei greeted with false happiness, looking suspiciously at him and Lauren. They were standing a little bit too closely together, after all.  
  
Touya face-faulted and pointed at Reynolds-sensei. He looked at Lauren. "What is SHE doing here? We don't get along very well."  
  
"And what was THAT supposed to be?" Reynolds-sensei snapped.  
  
Lauren looked back and forth between the two teachers. "Ano... Itte deki masu!" She and Touya sat and began to eat. ~Touya-kun... It's so hard being around him and not being able to hug him or anything.~  
  
"So, Reynolds-san, how is class going for you this year?" Touya asked innocently, trying to make conversation.  
  
~Oh, shoot, she's going to mention the book!~ Lauren desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject, but she was too slow. Besides, she didn't want to knock over anybody's coffee...  
  
"Oh, it's great. The classes are reading a story about a teacher and student falling in love and-"  
  
Touya started to choke on his coffee.  
  
Reynolds-sensei blinked at him. "What's wrong, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Lauren patted his back, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Touya glared at her and stopped coughing. Lauren laughed into her napkin, pretending that she was coughing as well. Touya kicked her under the table.  
  
Reynolds-sensei smiled inwardly. ~So they ARE together.~ "Anyway, aren't you enjoying the book, Lauren?"  
  
"Very much so, thank you." She smiled slyly. "It was a good choice. I can almost feel what the girl is feeling because it is so detailed. I have to admit, I liked the chapters that you told us to not read."  
  
Touya choked again and Lauren only just managed to keep herself under control. "It's too hot," Touya announced, pointing to the coffee.  
  
"Liar," Lauren muttered so that only he could hear. He kicked her again, albeit lightly.  
  
Reynolds-sensei looked at both of them from under her bangs. "I have a class to teach now." ~Better leave them alone.~ "I'll see both of you later."  
  
"Bye," Lauren and Touya chorused. Reynolds-sensei left and they both left behind her, scurrying down a side street.  
  
When they were alone, they started to laugh. They stumbled into each other and hugged.  
  
"Boy, that was awkward!" Touya gasped out.  
  
"You choked twice! Talk about being subtle!" Lauren accused. "You need acting lessons!"  
  
"I missed you so much," Touya whispered in her ear."  
  
Lauren pulled him closer to her. "I missed you more than a lot. All I did was work for all of both of the days that you were gone."  
  
"Two days did that to us... I'd hate to see what a week would do..." Touya pulled away. He grasped her hand and they walked to his apartment.  
  
Lauren looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What? You're not leaving for a week, are you?"  
  
Touya laughed. "No, no, I was just saying that."  
  
Lauren whacked him. "Don't do that, you really scared me!"  
  
"Oh really? I'm going away for a month in December, you know," he teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Lauren whacked him again. "I'd have to follow you if you left for that long."  
  
The stairs presented themselves and they walked up to Touya's apartment.  
  
"Sit down, get comfortable." Touya reluctantly let go of her hand. The phone rang and he went to answer it.  
  
Lauren took off her jacket and flopped down on the couch.  
  
Touya came back into the room talking on the phone. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't think so. let me ask." He turned to Lauren. "Is it okay if someone stays with you in your dorm? Is there room?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Lauren replied. ~He must be talking to Sakura.~  
  
"She says it's fine." Touya put a hand on his hip. "Yes, I'm sure! God, don't worry about it so much. Anyway, how is dad? Good. Is he still mad at me for ditching him? Oh really? Well, you'll see for yourself when you get here. Oh yeah, you met her already. The girl on the plane, remember? Sure, hold on a second." He held the phone out to Lauren. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
Lauren took the phone. "Yoh."  
  
"Plane girl! I never expected you to fall in love with my baka of a brother."  
  
"She called you a baka," Lauren mouthed to Touya.  
  
"Kaijuu!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Baka!" Sakura called back, nearly blasting Lauren's eardrum. "Anyway, I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you this." She paused. "First, I'll tell you that I have magic powers and that I am the one who let the Clow cards free and caught them again. Now tell me, are you Naru Suzu's descendant?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Lauren replied. "And yeah, I did feel magic from you when I first met you. My magic was under a spell of dormancy at that time, so you might not have felt my magic."  
  
"I could tell that there was something about you. Oh, sorry, oto-san is calling. I have to go now. Tell ni-san I love him. Bye!"  
  
"Okay, bye!" They both hung up.  
  
Lauren looked at Touya. "Sakura says she loves you."  
  
Touya smiled. "I love her too. I know my protectiveness of her annoys her, but I just can't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Yes, I understand that you would be." Lauren stood up and walked over to Touya. She slid her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.  
  
Touya put his arms around her shoulders and bent over. He paused and inch from her face.  
  
The world around Lauren seemed to disappear. It was only her and Touya, their eyes locked on one another. Their hearts and breathing seemed to synchronize. They didn't even move when the phone rang. Touya slowly moved closer, closing his eyes. Lauren closed her eyes as well. She felt his breath on her lips and hesitated. He brought his hand up and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. He just barely brushed her lips with his own and slowly pulled away.  
  
"Touya," Lauren breathed, pulling his head back down and pressing her lips to his. They broke for air and Touya kissed her again, drawing it out for as long as he could.  
  
The phone rang again and Lauren and Touya broke apart again. Lauren pulled out of his arms and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"Hello?" Touya snapped. ~Grr, kuso this phone!~ He had to hold the phone away from his ear because the person was screaming at him. "T-to-san! I didn't know it was you." He blushed when his father said something. "N-no, nothing like that! To-san! You know I wouldn't do that. Okay, okay, fine. Bye."  
  
"What's up?" Lauren asked, concerned.  
  
"My to-san thinks we weren't just kissing. He knows I wouldn't be doing that in the middle of the day..." He crossed his arms and made a face. "He always accuses me of doing thinks I wouldn't do."  
  
"You wouldn't?" Lauren asked mischievously.  
  
"Pardon?" Touya asked, surprised. ~She didn't just ask what I think she did, did she?~  
  
"You know what I said."  
  
"L-Lauren..." Touya blushed profusely. He sat down on the couch. "What are you-?"  
  
Lauren put a hand on the side of his head and silenced him with a finger. "I'm not going to do anything more than kiss you..."  
  
Touya relaxed a little bit, but tensed up when she put a leg on the couch right next to his.  
  
"...and drive you wild." Lauren put her other leg on the couch, straddling his legs. She took her finger off his lips and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Touya gulped and shifted uncomfortably under Lauren's weight. He moved her legs so that they were curled around his back and moved his head to meet her kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her chin in the other.  
  
Lauren deepened the kiss. She stopped after awhile and just stared at Touya, her heart racing and her face hot.  
  
Touya gulped again. His breath had quickened and his whole body was shaking and pulsing. "We should stop," he choked out.  
  
Lauren nodded and got up. "I have to go to class anyway." Her knees were weak.  
  
"I have to teach. Come back here for dinner though, if you want..." Touya stood up as well, his knees shaking. "See you later." He leaned down to steal one last kiss and she left. 


	8. Stupid Faculty Meetings

AN: Wow, I haven't updated this story in ages! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Bah, you know the drill...  
  
"Okay, we're going to skip the last chapter of Choices because it is full of pointless fluff," Reynolds-sensei told the class. "I want you all to write an essay on a hard choice you made in your life and that will close up this book study. Class dismissed!" She closed up that day's lesson plan.  
  
Lauren put her book in her bag and left with the groups of students leaving their last afternoon classes. Most of them were headed back to their dorms to do homework or to the cafeterias. Another bunch headed off towards town and Lauren followed them.  
  
Touya was leaving the music building and he casually dropped in next to Lauren. "So, where to?"  
  
"Let's go to Sugoi Sushi... I'm in the mood for sushi." Lauren reached into her bag and began to rummage around.  
  
"Good choice." Touya watched her for a moment. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"I found a good song by Faith Hill that we could use for the theme song. I'll play it for you later when we're at your apartment."  
  
They popped into the nice sushi restaurant to eat dinner and then went next door to rent a movie.  
  
"Princess Mononoke or Perfect Blue?" Lauren asked, holding up the two DVDs.  
  
Touya held up another. "Millenium Actress."  
  
"Ooh yes! I love that movie!"  
  
They rented the movie and went back to Touya's apartment.  
  
"Play the song for me now," Touya told Lauren, sitting down on the couch. "I'll get the movie started."  
  
Lauren put in the CD and "I Hope You Dance" came floating out. "I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. I hope you still give faith a fighting chance. I hope you dance, I hope you dance..." She sang along with it.  
  
When the song was over, Touya nodded. "Yup, sounds good to me. We should still keep our options open, though."  
  
Lauren grinned at him suspiciously. "You just want to be able to spend time with me without people getting suspicious, don't you?"  
  
He blushed and pulled her down next to him. "Shush, the movie is starting."  
  
They curled up together and began to watch the movie. Halfway through it Lauren couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Touya smiled and pulled a blanket over her.  
  
The room was silent except for the TV. Touya found himself growing drowsy and he turned off the movie. The street outside seemed unnaturally quiet. He got up but he was so tired that he could hardly stand. Sleep tugged at his senses, threatening to pull him under. He realized that it was definitely not just him being tired. "The demon of the day, eh? Lauren wake up!" He struggled against the tide of sleep threatening to drag him away. As a last effort he yelled, "Lauren, wake up, it's a demon!" He finally let go and fell asleep.  
  
Lauren snapped awake and felt her pendant growing warm on her chest. "It's a sleep demon... Note of magic under the protection of the stars, lend me your powers. I, Naru Suzu, command you under our contract. Release!" She ran to the window and looked out. Not a thing was moving anywhere. "Wow, that sleep demon really went wild this time! What should I use against it...? Well, first..." She pointed her staff out the window. "Sleep demon, show yourself!"  
  
A hideous shadow appeared above the city. Its shapeless, voiceless mouth opened in a roar-like movement.  
  
"Card created by the ringing bells of the mountains, lend your powers to the wand of music." Lauren held out her hand. "Noise card come forth." A card appeared in her hand, exactly like the others but with a picture of a megaphone on it. "Noise, wake the world from this nightmare. Sleep demon be gone!" She hit the card with her wand and slowly the world came back to life as the sleep demon faded away.  
  
Touya woke up just in time to catch Lauren before she fell over. "Are you ready for bed?" he asked, close to her ear.  
  
"What, does it look like I'm JOKING about being tired?" Lauren joked tiredly. She snuggled into him as he carried her into his room. "May I wear one of your shirts to bed?"  
  
"Sure..." Touya got a large T-shirt out of his drawer and handed it to her. He turned around as she changed.  
  
She reached for him when she was done and began to untie his tie.  
  
"You do understand that you're teasing me right now, don't you?" Touya asked. ~Need to... touch... kiss... hug... her...~  
  
Lauren nodded mischieviously and began to unbutton his shirt for him, slowly and painfully. She stopped and slid her hands around his chest. She slowly slid off his shirt and blushed at seeing so much of his skin. "Here." She handed him his pajamas. She got into the bed as he changed.  
  
He was surprised to see her asleep when he turned around, but it pleased him that she was so comfortable around him. He climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
***  
  
A slant of moonlight spilled against Touya's face and he awoke slowly. He looked down at Lauren and smiled. She was curled up into a ball, breathing quietly. She was pressed up against him.  
  
~I'm so lucky to have you here with me,~ Touya thought to himself. ~You're such an angel...~ He gently touched her cheek and pulled her closer.  
  
Lauren shifted so that she fit into his embrace better and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
"Nothing," Touya replied. "Go back to sleep, koi." He touched her nose with his and closed his eyes. He felt her begin to breathe regularly again and let his body go back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang loudly but neither Touya nor Lauren heard it. It rang for a second time and both of them woke up, not aware of what had disturbed their sleep. The bell sounded for a third time and Touya blinked.  
  
"Shouldn't you get that?" Lauren muttered sleepily, still wrapped up in the blankets.  
  
"Stay here, and if it isn't Sakura, hide." He left the room quickly.  
  
Lauren spread out in the bed and inhaled Touya's scent. "I am the luckiest girl in the world."  
  
"H-Himea-san..." Lauren heard Touya's voice echoing in the hallway. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have a meeting this morning with the others, don't you remember?" The woman's voice was harsh. "Look at you, you're not even dressed!"  
  
"Shit, I'm SO sorry... Tell everyone I'll be there in, like, two minutes!" Touya shut the door and ran back into the room.  
  
"Here." Lauren put his clothes on the bed.  
  
Touya threw off his shirt and Lauren blushed.  
  
"Ano, Touya-"  
  
Touya pulled off his pants and boxers and Lauren turned around, her face flaming. She heard him dressing behind her. He then went up behind her and put his hands around her waist. "Gomen nasai." He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. "You can stay here or go home, it doesn't matter to me. But if you do leave, leave a note so I know where to find you, okay?"  
  
Lauren nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "I love it when you worry about me." She turned around and pushed him along towards the door. "Now go, you're in enough trouble as it is." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"If Sakura comes, keep her occupied. Take care!" Touya left, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
Lauren stood still for a moment, deciding what she was going to do. "I wonder when Sakura will get here..." Finally she decided on going back to her dorm to clean up. 


	9. Dinner and Whatnot

AN: Sorry if this chapter is short! Oh, and sorry if my writing is crappy, I wrote this story awhile ago. This chapter is dedicated to SniperDukesgirl14  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Lauren called to Sakura from Touya's kitchenette.  
  
"Sure." Sakura removed her coat and dropped it onto her bags.  
  
Lauren poured hot water into two cups and dropped in the tea bags. "So, welcome, welcome! Did you have a nice trip here?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, but I'm exhausted from running every which way. I'm ready for bed."  
  
"Well, we can go straight back to my dorm after dinner with Touya." Lauren checked the meat sauce that was simmering on the stove. "Would you like sugar or milk?"  
  
"Knowing Touya, he probably has some honey, ne?"  
  
The corners of Lauren's mouth twitched. "Touya loves honey so I bought him some really rich, organic honey." She went to the cupboard and pulled out a jar. She put some in Sakura's tea and brought the cup over to her. "You guys are so alike."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "That was an insult, you know. Touya is so much more... I don't know... Aloof, I guess."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, he's a quiet person. I'm sure you've noticed that. He keeps his emotions to himself." Sakura sipped at her tea.  
  
Lauren sat down in an overstuffed chair. "Yes, I have noticed that way too many times. It's difficult to know if he loves me or not. Sometimes I wonder if he still loves Yukito."  
  
Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "He told you about Yukito?"  
  
"You're surprised?" Lauren raised her eyebrows. She considered for a moment. "Well, I was, too."  
  
"But aren't you... Well, grossed out or anything?"  
  
Lauren shook her head. "I could see in Touya's eyes that he really loved Yukito a lot and I trust Touya's decisions entirely."  
  
Sakura sat silently for a little bit. "And you know about Mizuki-sensei as well, ne?"  
  
"Yes. She was a teacher?"  
  
"She was my teacher in elementary school." Sakura grinned. "Her fling with ni-chan was before that. I'm sorry, I know it's hard to hear about Touya's past lovers. I get jealous when Shaoran and Meilin are together, even though they're cousins."  
  
Lauren nodded and swallowed a big gulp of her tea. She set it down and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"May I see your want?" Sakura inquired after thinking for awhile.  
  
"Sure." Lauren stood up and pulled her pendant from underneath her shirt. "Note of magic under the protection of the stars." Her magic circle appeared. "Lend me your powers. I, Naru Suzu, command you under our contract. Release!" She held out the staff and Sakura gazed at it with wonder.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She stood up and pulled out her key. "Yami no chikara o hime shi kagi yo. Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura no meijiru. Release!"  
  
They conversed about magic for awhile, but they somehow got back to the subject of Touya.  
  
"So, what do you really think of my baka ni-chan?" Sakura inquied.  
  
Lauren put the pasta in the boiling water on the stove and turned to look at Sakura. "I... I like him a lot. I haven't known him long enough to say anything more." She began to set the table.  
  
Sakura was ilent for so long that Lauren thought she might have gone to sleep on the couch. When she spoke, Lauren jumped. "Have you two really stopped to think about your relationship?"  
  
"Well, not really... I mean, we've talked about how we're going to keep our relationship concealed from everybody until I graduate and everything, but nothing more, really."  
  
"You should talk tonight," Sakura suggested. "I'll go back to the dorm early and-"  
  
"Bad idea," Lauren said flatly. "If you leave me here with Touya I'll never go home."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Well, it was just a thought." She suddenly grinned evilly. "Have you two, you know, had TOO much fun yet?"  
  
Lauren's face grew bright red. "It's none of your business."  
  
"Touya's a virgin if you haven't."  
  
Lauren fell over.  
  
The door knob rattled and Touya walked in. He looked at Sakura, who was laughing her head off, and at Lauren, who had jumped to her feet. "What's going on HERE?"  
  
Sakura fell off the couch she was laughing so hard. She suddenly stopped and stood up. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Wow, that was funny. Konnichiwa, ni- chan!" She embraced Touya.  
  
"Nice to see you, ne-chan, even though I saw you a short while ago." Touya hugged her back.  
  
Lauren went to serve up dinner.  
  
Sakura saw how Touya was looking at Lauren and went to sit down, leaving Touya to take off his jacket and shoes.  
  
"Feeling left out?" Touya whispered in Lauren's ear. He stuck his finger in the sauce and tested it. "Yummy!"  
  
Lauren grinned. "Go sit down before I have to make you do so."  
  
Touya slid his arm around her waist. "I don't even get a hug?"  
  
Lauren leaned into him and squeezed his chest. "Now go sit down."  
  
"You're so mean to me, koi!" Touya pouted, going and sitting down next to Sakura.  
  
Sakura studied him. ~He's so open to her! And he called her koi. He really seems to love her. I'm so happy for him! He's finally found a girlfriend who is perfect for him.~  
  
Touya and Sakura caught up with each other during dinner, and time passed very quickly.  
  
"We should probably go now," Sakura said finally. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"Yeah," Lauren agreed. They stood up and Lauren quickly cleared the table. Sakura went to the bathroom.  
  
As soon as Sakura was out of the room, Touya put his arms around Lauren. "I hate having to restrain myself."  
  
"Shh, just hold me while you can, koi." She snuggled up against his chest and breathed in his sweet scent.  
  
Touya kissed the top of her head and then tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "I wish we could have a nice, long talk tonight."  
  
"Me too..." Lauren closed her eyes and yawned. "But I'm tired and Sakura is exhausted."  
  
Sakura returned from the bathroom and they sprang apart. "Don't mind me, don't mind me."  
  
Lauren and Touya eyed each other and glanced at Sakura.  
  
"Go ahead! I won't watch!" Sakura took her book out of her bag. "I'll just sit and read on the couch.  
  
Lauren wrapped her arms around Touya again. "Just hold me. Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me," she murmured. She loved his strong embrace and the way she fit perfectly into the cavern of his arms.  
  
Touya blushed. "You are an angel descended from the skies above to me, sent to brighten up my world."  
  
"Feeling poetic?" Sakura was watching them.  
  
They sprang apart again. Lauren stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Touya's ear. "Later, when Sakura isn't eavesdropping, there's something I want to tell you." She gently nibbled his ear and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Later, ni-chan!" Sakura was already out the door, so Lauren hurried after her.  
  
Touya was left, shivering, alone in his apartment. "Wow..." 


	10. Snow Sickness

AN: sorry about the horribly short chapter...  
  
Lauren woke up to her alarm, but her limbs felt so heavy that she couldn't move. She tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness washed over her. She fell limp and closed her eyes. The first cough that was torn from her body was loud and rasping. The second one made her curl up in pain.  
  
"Lauren?! Are you okay?" Sakura ran over to the other girl.  
  
"Do I sound okay?" Lauren whispered in a raspy voice. It felt like someone was sticking needles in her throat.  
  
Sakura ran to get a cold cloth from the bathroom to put on Lauren's burning forehead and one of their hall mates, Miyuki, poked her head in.  
  
"Tell me," Lauren choked out, "weather..."  
  
Miyuki blinked and looked out the window at the snow flakes flitting from the sky. "It's snowing really hard."  
  
"I'm allergic..." Lauren curled up with another cough.  
  
Sakura, who had entered again, raised an eyebrow. "To snow? But how have you lived in-"  
  
"To the first snow of the year. I'm helplessly sick for a day." Lauren closed her eyes and suppressed another fit of coughs. She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sakura gazed around. "Where is her school stuff?" she asked Miyuki. "I'll go to her classes for her."  
  
"It's over here..." Miyuki beckoned to Sakura.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon in chorus Sakura went up to Touya. "Konnichiwa nii-chan."  
  
"Where's Lauren?" Touya asked at once, glancing around with his sharp eyes.  
  
"She is extremely sick... If she weren't magical I'd say she's dying." Sakura told him gravely. "I'm going to her classes for her."  
  
"Why the hell aren't you with her nursing her?" Touya demanded in a fierce whisper.  
  
Sakura smiled. "She told me it's just her allergies kicking in. She'll be fine." She put a hand on Touya's shoulder. "Look, visit her after you teach the class."  
  
"No, I'm going now!" Touya started to walk away, but Sakura grabbed his tie and held him in place.  
  
"Just teach the class. I'll go back and stay with her, okay? So don't worry your little head off, kay?"  
  
Touya nodded a little uncertainly and began to teach. "Okay, take out your music."  
  
"Sensei?" one man asked. "Who was that girl?"  
  
"She's my crazy sister," Touya rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Lauren opened her eyes slightly when Touya came in. He sat down on her futon and rubbed her back.  
  
"How are you feeling, k-" he stopped and glanced at Sandi, who was sitting at the desk, and at Miyuki, who was sitting in the chair in the corner.  
  
They both smiled at him and pretended to zip their lips.  
  
"I already know, and nobody is going to find out because of me," Sandi assured him.  
  
Miyuki got up to shut the door.  
  
"Arigato." Touya turned back to Lauren. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Lauren shook her head weakly and tried to hold back another of her rasping coughs, but the effort was in vain.  
  
Touya gasped and stared at her. "You need a doctor!"  
  
"I'll," Lauren took a deep breath and tried to move. The latter attempt was unsuccessful. "I'll be fine tomorrow."  
  
Touya lay down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. "If you're not in class I'm going to make you go to the doctor. In the meantime I'm going to call your parents to tell them you're sick."  
  
Sandi handed him Lauren's address book without a word and he found the phone. He dialed her home number, savoring the numbers and enjoying the fact that it was another part of the woman he loved.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Trestena speaking."  
  
"Trestena-sama, this is one of your daughter's teachers. I was just calling to tell you that Lauren is extremely ill."  
  
"You're getting your first snow there, too?" Trestena asked knowingly.  
  
"Yes, how did you know? Aren't you the least be worried about Lauren?" Touya was slightly annoyed that Juniper's own mother didn't seem to care about how sick she was.  
  
"Well, of course I worry to hear about her being so sick, but it really isn't that serious. When it snows for the first time every year, the snow magic that has been built up in the clouds all comes down with it. This affects Lauren's magic quite badly and drains her for a day or two. The reason why your sister hasn't gotten sick is because she has got Kero-sama and Yue-sama to look after her and to protect her from sickness. And it is partly the snow spirits who are angry with Lauren for disliking snow."  
  
Touya swallowed loudly, trying to digest all the information she had just thrown at him. "Wow, you know a lot... But how? How do you know Sakura and me?"  
  
"Oh, and will you go tell her that Emilio and I will come visit soon? Thanks, bye!" Trestena hung up without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Right..." Touya turned off the phone. He glanced over at Lauren's limp form. She suddenly moved and sat up against the wall.  
  
"You have to sing me a song, Touya, and put power in your voice... If you want me to heal quickly, that's what you need to do. Thanks for calling my mother that took the spell off my mind so I could remember how to heal myself. I'm sure she knew that."  
  
Sakura, who had been silent for awhile, stood up and asked Sandi and Miyuki to leave the room. They obliged, and Sakura pulled out her key. She said the spell and then pulled out the song card. "Here, this should help. SONG!" The card emerged and gean to sing a little tune. After it was over and the card and key were back to their original hiding places, Lauren shook out her limbs from her sitting position.  
  
"There, now all I have to do is go to sleep now and not wake up until tomorrow morning." Lauren fell over and went to sleep on the spot.  
  
Touya got her back into bed and covered her up. "Good, she looks a bit better now. Oh, I forgot to give her the message about Trestena and Emilio coming to visit... whoever Emilio is..." 


End file.
